Back in time before heros were born
by brightsidetolife
Summary: Harry goes back in time and meets the mauarders. Even Sirius's crush? Will Harry alter the past or his future? Or change it for the greater good?
1. Grimmauld Place

Chapter One

Grimmauld Place

Harry was in Sirius's room in Grimmauld place. He had been escorted there after the nasty dementor attack he and his cousin encountered. Anyway, Mrs. Weasley told Harry to go up stairs where he would meet Ron and Hermione in one of the rooms while she and the rest of the Order went to a meeting. Harry ended up in Sirius room instead. Buckbeak was there chewing on something metal. "What do you have there Buckbeak?" Harry asked walking towards the creature. Harry tooked the metal thing out of Buckbeaks mouth and realized that it was a time turner. Before he could ask himself how Buckbeak ended up with the time turner, it started to tick and before he knew it a bright flash happened as he was knocked unconsious.


	2. 1974

**Chapter Two**

**1974**

"Mr. Potter! Are you alright?" Someone asked him.

"Potter is somehow _always _ending up in the hospital wing!_ I swear he's doing it on purpose_!" _That sounded like Madame Pomfrey_. Harry thought trying to open his eyes.

"What I want to know is how did James end up with a time-turner in his hands." Harry finally opened his eyes to see Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore, and Madame Pomfrey staring back at him.

"Where am I?" Harry asked sitting up grabbing his glasses from the beside table.

"In the hospital wing of course! What did you do to your eyes Potter and what about that scar?" Pomfrey asked him checking his forehead to see if he had a fever.

"What are you talking about? My eyes have always been green and you know how I got that scar." Harry mumbled.

"_James what have you been doing? _I bet your were trying to do a prank but it backfired _didn't it Potter_?" Professor McGonagall asked him with an accusing stare.

"Why do you keep calling me James?_ If you're trying to be funny you're not_!" Harry snapped at her as McGonagall looked taken back.

"Alas, it looks like we have been mistaken Minerva." Albus Dumbledore exclaimed looking at Harry more closely.

"How did I get here anyway? I was at Grimmauld Place." Harry said trying to get up, but Pomfery just pushed him back down.

"What is your name?" Albus asked Harry.

"You _know _my name. What are you playing at Dumbledore?" Harry asked him starting to get anxious.

"Will you please be corporative?" Professor McGonagall asked him.

"Harry James Potter." Harry said as both woman gasped.

"Well my dear boy, it looks like you have traveled through time by means with the time-turner." Albus replied amused with the whole situation.

"_Excuse me_?" Harry asked him not believing his ears.

"You're in the year 1974 my dear boy!" Albus said putting a lemon drop in his mouth.

"Well, he'll just have to go back!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed.

"Alas, if only it was that easy, Minerva." Albus replied taking out the time-turner from his pocket.

"What do you mean Albus? _Surely _he can go back?" Minerva asked him.

"I'm afraid not. The time-turner might send him more back in the past or it might send past his future. I will have the ministry look into this. For now, you'll be staying here." Albus concluded.

"My parents though, what will I tell them?" Harry asked him.

"Don't, make up a last name, how about Clark? What house and year were you in?" Albus asked as Madame Pomfery made her way to the medicine cabinet.

"Gryffindor and I'm about to start my fifth year." Harry replied.

"Should have known, every Potter ends up in Gryffindor. Well, until we sort everything out you can wonder around for a while. School doesn't start until two hours." Professor McGonagall said.

"I don't know, he looks like he needs to stay here another night." Madam Pomfrey replied.

"I'm fine." Harry replied getting up out of the bed.

"Come on then, why don't you tell me what happened before you came here." Albus said to Harry as they headed out the hospital.


	3. The Marauders

Okay, my writing is not going to be perfect! Sorry, if it truly upsets you, but I'll try my best if it bothers you so much to whom it my concern. lol I really love the reviews;)

**Chp 3**

**The Marauders**

"Wow, he looks just like you Prongs!" There they were, the marauders. The sorting was about to start as soon as the first years enter.

"Hey, who are you? We've never seen you here before." James said. _'My Dad and Mum!'_ Harry thought to himself as his mother sat on the other side of Harry.

"I- am Harry Clark." Harry replied.

"Clark huh? Did you transfer here?" Remus asked him.

"Yea from Drumstrang. I got sorted already since I'm already in my fifth year." Harry said casually trying to sound clam.

"Just like us!" Peter said. Harry was trying his best not to punch the heck out of him.

"Prongs long lost twin!" Sirius exclaimed as the four marauders laughed.

"Sorry we didn't introduce ourselves. I'm James, this is Sirius, Remus, and Peter. As known as the marauders." James exclaimed.

"Nice to meet you." Harry said as the sorting started.

When the sorting ended and all the first years went to their tables Dumbledore made his comments and the dinner began.

"We're going to have to think of a nickname for you now." James replied shoving mashpotatoes in his mouth.

"We don't even know him that well yet!" Peter exclaimed.

"Are you kidding? He's my twin! Of course we know him." James said accidentally spraying mashed potatoes in Peter's face.

"Close your mouth when you eat James." Lily said on the other side of Harry.

"I hope his bad manners don't rub off you Clark. By the way I'm Lily Evans." Lily replied.

"Soon to be Lily Potter." James replied as Lily rolled her eyes.

"Nice to meet you Lily." Harry replied as she smiled up at him.

"Hmm. . . how about Emeralds for a nickname?" Lily asked them. "Brilliant idea Evans." Remus replied.

"Hey Padfoot you've been too quite. What's the catch?" James asked him staring at Sirius's gazed look.

"Ah, young Black is in love." Remus replied as Harry followed the direction of Sirius's gaze.

"Cizzy Mystic. She's a Slytherin. Her whole family believes in that pureblood crap. Everyday she and Sirius end up trying to hex each other every chance they get. Their almost as bad as James and Snape." Lily said grabbing some pudding.

"If Sirius likes her then why does he always try to hex her?" Harry asked her quit amused with the whole thing._ 'Sirius never talked to me about her' _Harry thought.

"I don't like her!" Sirius exclaimed coming out of his dazed look.

"Suurre you don't. You know as well as I do that you hex her just to get her attention." James replied as the other marauders smirked.

"Whatever Prongs." Sirius replied piling his plate with food.

"Cizzy isn't all that bad once you get to know her." Lily replied.

"Nobody wants to know her, she's an evil bitch." James replied as he got two glares from both Sirius and Lily.

"I dare you to go up to her and talk to her one of these days and see what happens."


	4. Unexpected Day Part 1

**Chp 4**

**Unexpected Day Part 1**

The first week of school went by pretty fast Harry thought. He had all the same classes as the mauraders and he shared the same dorm room. Albus Dumbledor said that he and the ministry still hadn't worked out the problem with the the time-turner, but they believe that they were on the right track.

"Here we go again." Remus replied to Harry as a disapproving look came upon his face. The mauraders and the rest of the Gryffindor's were walking down the corridor getting ready for their DADA class when the Slytherins' pushed them out of the way. "_Hey watch where you're going death-eaters-to-be!"_ Sirius snarled at them.

"Tell somebody who cares, Black!" A young version of Lucious Malfoy said.

"Five points from Slytheirn for being diruptive in the corridors!" Lily said coming up from behind Harry.

"Mudblood Prefect is telling us what to do?" Servous Snape sneered.

"_Tarantallegra_!" James shouted at Snape making Snape do a frienized tap dance. All the Gryffindors laughed at this making the rest of the students come and see what all the noise was about.

"Finite." Proffessor Flitwick said to Snape as Proffessor McGonagall gave each Gryffindor and Slytherin an accusing stare.

"Ten points from both Slytherin and Gryffindor. I don't care who started it! _Now get to class_!" McGonagall snapped at them as both Slytherin and Gryffindor hurried past her.

"_That was bloody brilliant James_!" Peter said as they walked inside the classroom.

"No it wasn't! You just sunk even lower than them!" Lily exclaimed.

"He called you a _mudblood _Lily!" James exclaimed.

"So what? It's not like I haven't been called one before!" Lily stated.

"Sit down everyone so we can get started."

The new defense against the dark arts proffessor said. Harry went and sat at a table while James, Sirius, and Remus followed. Peter having no other place to sit sat with Lily and two other Gryffindor's. The proffessor went to the board and started to wright down what they were going to do.

"I don't see Mystic anywhere." Sirius whispered to himself.

"Shut up about her Sirius! She's not even thinking about you." James exclaimed still heated about what happen just as Sirius was about to snap back at him the Professor interrupted.

"I'm Professor Goodman and I will be teaching you defense against the dark arts. Read pages three-hundred to twenty." Professor Goodman replied as the class did so.

After twenty minutes Professor Goodman told them to stop. "Can anybody tell me what a boggart does?" he asked the class. Suddenly Cizzy's hand shot up unexpectedly.

_"Where did she come from? Did you see her walk in here?" _Sirius asked them. Harry had a strange sense of dejavu'.

"Yes Miss Mystic?" Professor Goodman asked her.

"It's a shape-shifter," she said. "It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most." she finished.

"Excellent! Ten points to Slytherin." said the Proffessor as the Slytherins' smirked.

"Does anybody know the spell to vanquish a boggart?" Proffessor Goodman asked the class as Harry raised his hand. _This is third year stuff, why are we learning it now? _Harry thought to himself.

"It's 'riddikulus'." Harry said as the three marauders smiled at him. "Good! Another ten points to Gryffindor. Say the word after me please without your wands . . . _Riddikulus_!" Proffessor Goodman said.

"_Riddikulus_!" said the whole class together as teh school bell rung indicating that class was over.

"Okay please read over today's lesson, class dismissed." Proffessor Goodman said as everybody grabbed his or her things and left. James hurried off while Remus and Peter called after him.

"Aren't you coming, Sirius?" Harry asked him. "No, you go ahead. I want to talk to Cizzy." Harry shrugged his shoulders and left out the door bumping into somebody in the process.

"Sorry." Harry said not looking up as he gathered the person's books off the floor; the same time Professor Goodman left out his classroom.

"No, am sorry, I shouldn't have been right in front of the door like that." Harry looked up to see Lily staring right back at him as he handed her back her books.

"What were you doing?" Harry asked as they headed towards the great hall on the way down the stairs.

"Oh, I just wanted to talk to you, you're way different than James you know." Lily stated blushing from what she said as Harry shrugged it off.

"James is a nice person to you know, don't you?" Harry asked her eyebrow rose uncertain at her.

"Only when he wants to be when he's not surrounded by his friends." Lily said angrily as they went down the stairs.

"Hmm... but you do know he has this mager crush on you though? He expresses it every time you two talk." Harry replied as they got off the stairs and once again walked down the halls.

"Uhm. . ." Lily muttered to herself.

"Why don't you ask him out?" Harry asked her as she blushed._ Maybe I'm pushing it a bit _Harry thought.

"No! Why doesn't he? He's the guy." Lily said as they came to a stop by the great hall.

"Then at least tell him how you feel." Harry replied as they both headed towards the Gryffindor table for lunch while Lily was in deep thought.

Harry seated next to Remus and notice he was the only marauder sitting there.

"Hey, where's Sirius?" Remus asked him as Harry grabbed a sandwich.

"He hung back after class to speak with Cizzy." Harry replied as Remus gaped at him. "Where's James?" Harry asked him as Remus looked uncomfortable.

"He went with Peter." Remus replied looking away.

"What aren't you telling me?" Harry asked knowing what that looks meant.

"It seems that Peter is quite jealous of you." Remus replied.

"Who wouldn't? Harry is quite the charmer." Lily said on the other side of him. Remus just smiled at Lily's comment.

"It appears that James has noticed that to. He thinks that you and Harry are going out." Remus replied taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"What brought that on?" Harry asked as Lily looked amused.

"That's where Petter comes in. After class when Lily told James she was waiting for you Harry, James got all jealous and Peter wasn't making it any better. I guess he was jealous that we were paying more attention to you than him. Anyway, Peter was saying how you thought you were a hot shot, that you could be a death eater, and that you were trying to get at Lily from the begining." Harry looked ready to kill at the end of Remus's words.

"How dare he!" Lily exclaimed angry as much as Harry.

"So now James isn't talking to me?" Harry asked Remus.

"Or Lily." Remus replied as Lily stood up and left out the great hall.

After a few minutes Harry calmed himself. _And I thought he couldn't sink any lower! That rat! _Harry thought.

"Why aren't you with Peter and James?" Harry asked him.

"Well, let's just say that all my instincts are telling me that you can be trusted." Remus said grinning up at him, but Harry just looked even more upset.

"You should go to them, being here with me will only jeopardize your friendship with them." Harry replied feeling lonely.

"I'm a leader, not a follower Emeralds. That's why I was made a Prefect. This whole thing will blow over Harry, James adores his new found twin." Remus replied making Harry laugh.

"Harry." James said from behind him along with Sirius, Peter, and Lily. James was holding the marauders map in his hand. "Bloody hell." Harry whispered. _How could I have forgotten about the map!_

_Coming soon. . . ._

_Chp 5 Unexpected day part 2 _

_"She kissed me!" Sirius shouted, "Who?" Everybody said together._

_"I have to go back now?" Harry asked Dumbledore. . . _


	5. Unexpected Day Part 2

Thank you to The O.C. addict and KarleeBlack and other viewers! enjoy!

**Chp 5**

**Unexpected Day Part 2**

"Aren't you coming Sirius?" Harry asked him.

"No, you go ahead. I want to speak to Cizzy." Sirius said as Harry shrugged his shoulders and left out the door.

"So what do you want Black?" Cizzy asked putting her book bag over her shoulder.

"Don't stay here too long you two and _don't blow it up_!" Proffessor Goodman said walking out the door leaving the two of them alone.

"Why darling why the evil glares?" Sirius asked her with an innocent smile on his face.

"Because I _know _you're up to something like you _always _are you petty git." Cizzy snarled at him bringing out her shiny white wand out.

"Cizzy!_ You hurt me_! I just wanted to talk to my gorgeous future wife to be." Sirius stated as Cizzy laughed at him.

Cizzy was a pretty girl when she wasn't trying to be evil. She had braids in front of her hair and curly black and brown hair in the back. Her eyes were hazel with a mixture of purple and green in her eyes. She was wearing her typical Slytherin uniform.

_"Put it out of your mind Black."_Cizzy snarled at him as Sirius slowly made his way towards her. Cizzy thinking that Sirius was going to try something threw a hex at his way as Sirius blocked with the protego spell.

"_Get the hell out of my way Black_! Petrificus Totalus!" She shouted at him as Sirius dodged it.

"_What the hell is wrong with you_? Expelliarmus!" Just as Cizzy dodge the spell Sirius threw at her Sirius tackled her to the ground.

"_Why do you hate me so much_? We've been friends since we were _little _until we got sorted in our houses. Even before then I told you I was going to make you my wife one day. . . _why do you care so much that I'm a Gryffindor_? It's because of your damn parents isn't it? You want to be like them so _badly_?" Sirius asked her as Cizzy struggled to get him off her.

"_Shut the hell up! Don't you dare talk to me about my parents like that_! Get the hell_ off me_!" Cizzy screamed at him.

Sirius looked down at her sadly knowing that it was a lost cause. Sirius kissed her on the forehead and got off her. Cizzy stood up and stared at him shocked.

"You're the one that I want Cizzy, remember that." Sirius replied.

"So sure of yourself aren't you?" Cizzy asked smirking at Sirius's boldness.

"Sure am." Sirius replied back sadly as if he knew deep down it wasn't true. Cizzy put her wand back in her pocket then went up and kissed Sirius on the lips.

Sirius's hands cupped Cizzy's face, gently cradling it, as he tasted his crush's delicious mouth. Cizzy's mouth was a taste of strawberry and a tangy taste that Sirius associated with the heady scent of sakura blossoms. It was bitter and sweet at the same time and Sirius couldn't get enough.

Cizzy's tongue moved to explore Sirius's mouth in turn. Sirius' tasted like cinnamon, chocolate, and pumpkin; Cizzy was lost. Sirius' moaned and deepened the kiss again, allowing his passion free reign, his hands dipping into Cizzy's hair. Cizzy then brooked the kiss.

"I have to go." Cizzy said abruptly backing away from Sirius and heading to the door.

"Cizzy?" Sirius called out her name feeling a bit hurt as Cizzy's hand was on the doorknob.

"Stop pouting Sirius, you'll see me later." Cizzy replied exiting the door.

Sirius smirked hearing for the first time in a while Cizzy calling him by his first name and also that Cizzy had kissed him. _She kissed me! _What he didn't know was that Cizzy was using her time-turner to go back into time to go to her care of magical creatures class instead of her DADA class.

* * *

As Sirius went down the stairs he could hear Lily yelling at Peter. ". . . ass! How dare you say such horrible things!" Lily screamed at him.

"_Wow_! Such foul language Miss Evans!" Sirius joked in a happy mood, but stop immediately after receiving glares from the three trios.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked them. James looked ashamed before he spoke.

"Well, Peter and I were sure that Harry was hiding something-"

_"You thought he was a deatheater_!" Lily yelled at both James and Peter.

"Prongs!" Sirius said disappointed expecting better from him. James just sighed and bowed his head in shame.

"I got the marauders map out and looked under his name. It said Harry James Potter." James exclaimed as Sirius looked shocked along with Lily.

"So. . . so what is he? Your distant cousin or something?" Sirius asked him.

"No, not that am aware of. I think the map is _saying _that he's my son." James replied as Sirius looked suspicious.

"I suggested that we should ask him about it." Peter whispered.

"That seems like the only logical thing to do." Sirius said as Lily glared at both Peter and James in warning.

"Don't you dare force Harry into something he doesn't want to!" Lily snapped at them.

"But how-" Sirius began but shut up when Lily gave him a dirty look. When they walked towards the Gryffindor table they saw Remus talking to Harry.

". . . new found twin." Remus said making Harry laugh.

"Harry." James said as Harry and Remus looked up.

"Bloody hell." Harry said staring at the map in James hand.

Before anybody could say anything Kingsley Shacklebot Captian of the quidditch team came up to them.

"Hey James, Sirius, quidditch practice is tomorrow at five. That gives you sometime to go to hogsmeade or something like that." Shackelbolt replied leaving them.

_"That sounds like a great idea_! We can discuss things at hogsmead!" Lily replied cheerfully.

"What?" Remus asked them totally confused. "Why did you bring the map Prongs?" Remus asked them curiously.

"Later Moony, like Lily said, we'll discuss it at hogsmeade." James replied as Harry looked down nervously at his plate.

"Harry Clark?" Harry looked up to see a first year Ravenclaw starring at him with a parchment in her hands.

"I was sent by Professor Dumbledore to give you this message." The girl handed him the parchment and left to her table. Harry put the letter in his cloak pocket and abruptly stood up and left.

* * *

Harry read the letter in the boy's bathroom.

_Dear Harry,_

_Please meet me in my office after your last class. _

_Yours truly,_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

That's all Harry could think about as he sat in his potion class with Professor Slunghorn. Of course he was thinking about Lily and the marauders reactions to him when they find out about him. Harry sensed rather than saw the marauders sneaking glances at him. Harry was sitting with Shacklebolt, Lovegood, and Longbottom.

Luckily Lily didn't have potions with him or he would have felt very guilty for ignoring her. _I bet Peter is happy though! _Harry thought.

"Please turn in your potion sample on my desk and then you may leave." Professor Slunghorn said gathering his papers together as the class went up to Slunghorn's desk and put their sample potion on his desk and headed out the door as the last bell rung ending class.

Harry walked down the hall a little ways away from Dumbledore's office until he was grabbed by the arm and shoved into a room.

"_What are you do_-" Harry was silenced as Cizzy put a hand up telling him to be quiet. There were voices in the background.

"Where is he? I was sure he went this way!" That sounded like Lucious Malfoy.

"How the hell am I suppose to know? We were following you like you told us!" And that sounded like Goyle.

"It seems that Clark, or whatever his name is knew we were following him or was either tipped off." Snape replied as somebody hit their fist against the wall.

"Is their a problem gentlemen?" Professor McGonagall asked them.

"No Professor." Snape said.

"Then leave for dinner. _Go_!" McGonagall snapped at them as you could hear their footsteps leaving along with the Professor.

"They were going to ambush you." Cizzy replied.

"Why did you help me? And how do you know about the 'room of requirements'?" Harry asked her suspiciously.

"I have my secrets just like you Clark or is it _Potter_?" Cizzy snapped at him as Harry's face paled.

"I over heard Peter talking to Malfoy. It appears that Peter is the Dark Lord's little spy." Cizzy said and was surprised when Harry just shrugged his shoulders.

"I know he is and you must not tell anybody." Harry said.

"Hmmm. . . it has something to do with the future doesn't it?" Cizzy asked him as Harry nodded a yes.

"Hey, the marauders, Lily, and I are going to have a talk at hogsmeade over in the middle of the forest clearing by the shreking shack. Come wont you?" Harry asked her.

"Wouldn't dare to miss it." Cizzy grinned leaving the room along with Harry as they went their separate ways.

* * *

Harry said the password 'Gumybears'. Dumbledore had told Harry the password just in case Harry wanted to speak with him. Harry knocked on the door.

"Enter." Dumbledore said as Harry walked in. "Ah . . . Harry, I was wondering when you would get here. Please sit down." Harry did as he was told sitting in front of him.

"Alas, I'm afraid that the ministry and I have hit a snag to your time-turner problem. It seems that your time-turner has a mind of it's own." Harry looked up at him questionably.

"It has a mind of it's own?" he asked Dumbledore.

"I'm afraid so, but the funny thing is that it's not dark magic! Which is good of course. It seems that it brought you here on purpose, like it wanted you to save or change something." Albus Dumbledore finished deep in thought.

"That can be anything." Harry said thinking out loud.

"Hmmm. . . what about you parents? Didn't you tell me they died?" Dumbledore asked him as Harry's face sadden.

"I can't. I would really love to more than anything, but then Voldemort would still be at large and he would kill more innocent people. You see the protection my mother put on me was the only way Voldemort was weakened for fourteen years in my future." Harry whispered as Albus looked truly sadden at Harry's story.

"You know, I think the time-turner should send you home now." Albus said taking the time-turner out of his drawer and setting it in front of his desk so Harry could take it.

"I have to go home now?" Harry asked Dumbledore as he just smiled. "I believe it is up to your time-turner to decided that Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said as Harry nodded.

"Thanks Professor." Harry said taking his leave. Since dinner was almost over in a few minutes Harry decided to head over to the Gryffindor common room and get some sleep.


	6. Hogsmeade

**Chapter 6**

**Hogsmeade**

In the morning Harry woke up with someone tackling him. Harry put on his glasses only to see the animagi dog Sirius looking up at him playfully as Harry scowled.

"I told him not to do it." Remus said. He was wearing casual clothes (A red hooded jacket, brown pants and sneakers). Sirius transformed back to himself.

"I had to wake him up somehow." Sirius exclaimed.

Sirius was wearing a black leather jacket over his blue shirt and wearing black jeans.

"Why couldn't you do it the _normal_ way?" Harry asked him scowling even more.

"What's the fun in that, Emeralds?" Sirius asked tickling him making Harry laugh. Remus looked quite amused at the scene.

"Stop please!" Harry pleaded as Sirius did so.

"Softy, I would have showed him no mercy." Remus said to Sirius grinning.

"Get dressed, we're going to hogsmeade." Sirius said as both him and Remus left leaving Harry by himself. _How could I forget? I hope they won't mind me bringing Cizzy along_.

* * *

When Harry came down stairs fully dress (in a green sweater and blue jeans and green high tops) all the marauders and Lily were waiting for him at the foot of the steps.

"Well, let's go!" Lily said as James tried to grab her hand but Lily just pushed him away.

"_Don't start with me James_!" Lily said as the other three marauders held in their laughter.

"Aww . . . Lily don't you _love_ _me anymore_?" James pouted pretending to be hurt.

"I bet you five galleons that Lily is Harry's mother." Remus whispered to Sirius.

"No way! Lily can't _stand_ James! You're on!" Sirius said as they came to a stop outside in the opening.

Cizzy was there by the fountain along with a group of Slytherins. She was wearing a black jacket over her light blue sweater, blue bell bottoms and white sneakers. Harry noticed how Sirius stared longingly at her, but Cizzy was to busy talking to notice.

"Why don't you invite her over?" Harry asked Sirius.

"No! _Especially_ _not when she's around her Slytherin friends_."

"You're being stupid." Harry said. "Hey Cizzy! Come on, we're going to hogsmeade." Harry yelled as the group looked shocked, including the Slytherins.

"_Harry_!" Sirius said even more shocked as Cizzy came by Harry's side.

"What? Just like that you're over here?" James said to her as Cizzy just smiled in return.

"I was invited Potter if you must know." Cizzy replied.

"By whom?" Peter asked.

"Harry of course." Cizzy replied as Harry shrugged his shoulders at everybody's questioning looks.

"I thought it would be good if she came." Harry replied walking ahead of them.

"You don't want me to come with you Siri?" Cizzy asked him playfully making the other three marauders suspicious while Lily caught up with Harry. Sirius shrugged his shoulders and grabbed her hand catching up with Lily and Harry as everybody including the group of Slytherins' looked shocked at Sirius and Cizzy's behavior.

"Do you even know what were going to be talking about?" Sirius asked her still unsure if he could trust her.

"I have an idea and besides _Harry_ thinks that it involves me to." Cizzy replied as James, Remus, and Peter walked behind the two.

"Is there a reason why you're squeezing the _hell_ out of my hand?" Cizzy asked him as they followed Lily and Harry through the woods.

"Sorry." Sirius said as they came to a clearing surrounded by trees.

"How long have you two been going out?" Remus asked them as Cizzy sat on a tree stomp.

"What, do you disapprove Moony?" Sirius asked him as Remus scowled at him.

"Slytherins can't be trusted! Especially not her!" James exclaimed.

"I could say the same to you Potter!" Cizzy snarled at him.

"Hey! We're supposed to be here to talk about Harry!" Lily exclaimed, as Harry looked amused with their bickering. Sirius obviously liked Cizzy, but he was scared of the others reaction while Cizzy was just scared of what her parents would think.

"Yes, that. It's real simple really. I'm from the future. I got here by a time-turner I found in Sirius's room at Grimmauld Place." Harry finished.

"What were you doing at my house?" Sirius asked him as Harry's story caught everybody's attention.

"I can't say unfortunately." Harry said looking directly at Peter.

"So, who are your parents?" Peter asked timidly.

"It's obvious isn't it?" Harry said in an annoyed tone to him.

"James and Lily." Remus asked as James and Lily blushed.

"Exactly." Harry said.

"Five galleons, Sirius." Remus said holding out his hand to him.

"So why did you invite Cizzy?" James asked him.

"Well . . . that's the thing, it's like she disappeared or doesn't exists. Sirius nor Remus never told me about you her and Cizzy's no deatheater that's for sure, I know sense I've seen them all and heard about all of them." Peter looked nervous at that last part of Harry's words.

"So to me that leads me to think that you died before you finished school or you're in hiding somewhere." Harry finished as Cizzy looked thoughtful.

"I bet I died or was murdered." Cizzy said grinning.

"How can you joke about that?" Lily asked her.

"I deal with my issues in a different way than you do Evans." Cizzy replied stretching.

"So Harry, have you tried out the time-turner? Tried to fix it I mean?" Cizzy asked him trying to get the attention off her.

"When I got it back from Dumbledore I didn't bother with it." Harry replied shrugging.

"Dumbledore knows?" James asked looking more at ease.

"What do you think James?" Lily said rolling her eyes.

"Let me see your time-turner Harry." Cizzy replied as Harry took it out of his pocket.

As soon as Cizzy touched it while it was in Harry's hand the time-turner started to click and a blinding white light flashed. Along with it left Harry and Cizzy.


	7. Back Again

**Chapter 7**

**Back Again **

Harry woke up with someone screaming beside him.

"Stop-stop _screaming _Cizzy!" Harry said shocked at Cizzy's appearance. She looked like she was in her late twenty's and she was at least 6'0, some inches taller than she used to be. Her clothes were kind of small on her now and her curly hair seemed to have grown a lot.

They were still at the same spot near the shreking shack behind hogsmeade. But there was no Lily or the marauders with them.

"_I look like a hooker_!" Cizzy exclaimed as Harry helped her up.

"Uhm . . . let's figure out what year we're in." Harry said as Cizzy followed behind.

"Wait, why don't we go back to Hogwarts? I mean if we're not where suppose to be than Dumbledore will help us wont he?" Cizzy exclaimed as Harry nodded in agreement.

"Let's take a shortcut through the shreking shack." Harry suggested.

"No way! It's haunted!" Cizzy exclaimed.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Harry asked her as they walked through the forbidden forest.

"Well . . . my clothes are way too short!" Cizzy exclaimed taking her jacket off.

"Don't look at me like that! I'm not _stripping _if that's what you're thinking." Cizzy said rolling her eyes at him than muttering a spell to enlarge her sweater and flared jeans.

"Are you done?" Harry asked her getting impatient.

"I guess this will have to do." Cizzy muttered to herself as Harry rolled his eyes and muttered something about girls.

* * *

"I don't know about this." Cizzy whispered to Harry as they walked through the corridors towards Dumbledore's office.

"Why is that?" Harry asked her.

"What if we're in another dimension or something and in this world we're killers or something along those lines." Cizzy exclaimed.

"I doubt that is the case Ms. Mystic." The two turned around to see Albus Dumbledore himself standing in front of them, eyes twinkling in amusement.

"You gave us quite a fright Mr. Potter. You've been gone for a month and one week." Albus exclaimed. They were sitting in his office at the moment while Albus told the two of them what happend since Harry disappeared from Grimmauld Place.

"Hmm . . . though didn't you know I went to the past? I mean you did make me disguise my name." Harry exclaimed as Albus looked thoughtful about Harry's words.

"Did I? I must have erased my memory of you so that I didn't jeopardize the future." Albus replied.

"Excuse me, what about me? I want to go back to my time if you don't mind." Cizzy exclaimed.

"Cizzy, I haven't seen you for ages. I would say that was a bad thing, but it's not. Maybe to you it would seem so, but all bad things have a good ending to them." Albus said, as both Cizzy and Harry looked confused.

"What are you going on about?" Cizzy asked him.

"It's a long story." Albus warned them.

* * *

"So my parent's and my other siblings are dead. And I'm the only living Mystic alive. Compliments from Voldemort of course." Cizzy said sarcastically.

"They were betrayed by Voldemort himself. It was a good thing that you weren't with them or you would have been dead by his hands by the end of your seventh year." Dumbledore concluded as Cizzy sighed in frustration.

"So why am I like this? I was fifteen when I last checked." Cizzy asked him.

"You're in the future now Ms. Mystic, I guess your body adapted to this present time." Albus replied.

* * *

"Who's that?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione as they ate breakfast at the Gryffindor table.

"Proffesor Umbridge, she's part of the Ministry. She's trying to spy on the school." Hermione said.

"She's a mean ugly frog looking old hag to." Ron said biting into his toast.

"Ron!" Hermione said.

"What? She is, look at her." Ron exclaimed as Harry laughed.

"I don't understand why she wont let us practice defense spells! _It's a conspiracy_!" Hermione exclaimed.

"She's that bad huh?" Harry asked them finishing his eggs and bacon.

"You'll see, we have her next period." Ron exclaimed as the three trio left the table and headed to their DADA class.

"Oh and Harry I'm sooo very glade that you're back." Hermione exclaimed smiling.

"Yea mate, things just weren't the same without you. I think even Malfoy missed you." Ron exclaimed smirking as Harry laughed.

"Yea right."

* * *

"Cizzy please remember to whisper when you're in the halls. I'll leave Mr. Black to explain things to you. If you need anything owl me." Albus said leaving through the fireplace.

"_Stop gaping at me_!" Cizzy snapped at Sirius.

"Sorry, it's just . . .it's been awhile. You look beautiful as usual." Sirius said looking Cizzy up and down.

"Stop it!" Cizzy said blushing.

"What? I'm tired and my eyes wonder around a lot when am tired." Sirius said grinning from ear to ear.

"Whatever." Cizzy mumbled then sighed out all her frustration.

"What?" Sirius asked her.

"Seventeen years of my life gone. I never even did anything I wanted before I got to my thirty's." Cizzy said as Sirius had sad smile on his face, holding Cizzy in his arms.

"You still have time Cizzy." Sirius whispered to her.

"Do I?" Cizzy whispered back.

"I haven't had time for anything either, being locked up in Azkaban and everything. Still, I try to make up for lost time. Maybe someday we'll get married and raise Harry as one of ours." Sirius exclaimed as Cizzy rolled her eyes.

"You'll never give me up will you Sirius?" Cizzy asked looking up at him.

"Theirs no need to is there?" Sirius asked kissing her.

"No, theirs not." Cizzy whispered back.


	8. The End Of Harry's 5th Year

**Chapter 8**

**The End of Harry's 5th Year**

* * *

"Kreacher, is Sirius there?" Harry asked urgently to him as Cizzy walked in unnoticed.

"No he's not, he left." Kreacher replied.

"Harry, what's wrong? Sirius went to feed Buckbeak, do you want me to get him?" Cizzy asked crouching down in front of the fireplace.

"He's here?" Harry asked.

"Course, I just talked to him, he can't go anywhere anyway, I'm sure you know that." Cizzy said as Harry sighed in relief.

"Stupid woman messed up my plan." Kreacher mumbled to himself.

_"I should really kick your ass you little pile of rags_." Cizzy snarled at him.

_"What's going on down there?"_ Sirius shouted making the portraits scream.

_"Just great Sirius!" _Cizzy shouted back as Harry smiled at ease.

"Harry, come here so we can talk. I'll sort everything out with Albus." Cizzy exclaimed.

* * *

"Harry, what you saw in your vision was just a trick to get you to the department of mysteries, you know that now don't you?" Cizzy asked him.

"Why? How could it have seemed so _real_?" Harry asked the two as they sat in the kitchen drinking some butter beers. Sirius sighed in frustration.

"Harry, I wish Dumbledore had told you this a long time ago, but he seems to be lacking a lot in judgments. So I will tell you everything he should have told you in the beginning . . ."

* * *

"Sorry Emeralds." Sirius whispered as Harry took in all the information.

"_So all of this happened because of some stupid prophecy made about me and Voldemort?" _Harry asked outraged. _My parents death, Cedric's death, my scar, I'm a marked man. _Harry thought to himself.

"This isn't _your _fault Harry, you _must _know this." Sirius said urgently to him.

"Yea, I guess not." Harry whispered.

"It's not stupid." Cizzy said making Harry crack a small smile.

"You know if I didn't know any better I would say that you were pregnant." Harry teased her as she gaped at him and Sirius spit out his drink.

_"Are you calling me fat?" _Cizzy asked him, but Harry only smiled.

"Uhm, I think you should get some sleep Harry." Sirius said as Harry gaped at him.

"_She is_? I was joking!" Harry said now truly staring at her.

"I don't know _what _your on about Har, _but you better go to bed_." Sirius said pushing him out the door.

* * *

"Dumbledore, it's about time." Sirius said in an annoyed tone.

"Harry is here am I correct?" he asked Sirius.

"Of course he is, no thanks to you I might add." Cizzy said coming from behind him.

"Am I missing something?" Albus said a bit irritated.

"Why didn't you tell Harry the whole truth? _Why don't you tell him why you won't even look at him in the eye_!" Sirius said raising his voice.

"Sirius, my main interest is on Harry's welfare." Albus said.

"He's _not _a child! You know what would've happened if Harry went to the ministry?" Sirius snapped at him.

"Harry needs to go back to Hogwarts." Albus replied tiredly.

"What about Umbridge?" Cizzy asked him.

"She, unfortunately, was chased away by ahead of centaurs. I believe the Weasley's and Ms. Granger had something to do with that." Albus replied amused.

"I'll get Harry." Cizzy replied leaving the living room.

* * *

"Bye." Harry said hugging both Sirius and Cizzy whom he had come to adore.

"You'll see us soon enough Emeralds." Cizzy said as Sirius smiled beside him.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do Harry." Sirius replied as he and Dumbledore disappeared through the fireplace.

"You're not _really _pregnant are you?" Sirius asked her.

"Shut up Black." Cizzy said leaving the room.

* * *

"I can't believe it! Sirius is cleared Harry!" Hermione yelled from the Gryffindor table as the Gryffindors gathered around the Daily Prophet on the table:

**You-Know-Who SPOTTED **

**& **

**Sirius Black DECLARED INNOCENT!**

_**You-Know-Who was spotted trying to steal a prophecy from the Department of Mysteries, but was unsuccessful when Albus Dumbledore and Minister Fudge was at the scene . . . Deatheaters came along with Aurors dueling and along the lines of Deatheaters was Peter Petegrew whom was claimed to be dead fifteen years ago . . .**_

* * *

* * *

"Thank Merlin." Harry whispered as he, Ron, and Hermione were on the train on their way back home.

"What was that Harry?" Hermione asked looking up from her book.

"I finally get to live with Sirius! I wont have to go back to the Dursley's!" Harry exclaimed happily.

"No you wont! Great mate! Now we can see each other anytime we want!" Ron exclaimed happily as Hermione smiled at both of the boys' happiness.

Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Mr and Mrs. Weasley, and the Weasley twins were waiting for them outside the train.

"Emeralds." Remus said hugging Harry.

"No fair Moony, I was going to hug him first." Sirius whined as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley took in turns to hug Harry, then the Weasley twins.

"That's not funny!" Sirius said pouting as the others laughed at Sirius's whining.

"Hey Padfoot." Harry said as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley took in turns to hug their children and Hermione going and hugging her parents.

"Hey Harry." Sirius whispered hugging him.

* * *

"Where's Cizzy?" Harry asked Sirius, Remus, and Tonks as they headed down the road in their van.

"She - she left the house without a word." Sirius replied sadly.

"Do you know why?" Harry asked him.

"Nobody does, she left right away. We haven't seen her for a few days." Remus replied from the driver seat.

"She'll be back, she knows what she's doing." Tonks replied from the passenger seat.

"_I hope so_." Sirius whispered barely loud enough for anybody to hear.

"She will Padfoot." Harry whispered back to him as Sirius gave him a small smile. _She has to._

* * *

"Well Emeralds, what do you think?" Sirius asked as they stepped foot inside Sirius's house.

"It looks dirtier than Grimmauld Place." Tonks teased.

"Hey, that's not fair! I haven't been here for ages!" Sirius said defending himself.

"And it shows." Remus replied as Sirius scowled at him. The inside of the house kind of reminded Harry of the Dursley's home only Sirius 's home was much more fancy and magical.

True it was a bit dirty, but that could be fixed easily.

"I love it!" Harry said looking out the backyard where Sirius had enchanted it to make it look like a duplicate of a quidditch field.

"Good night Emeralds." Sirius said tucking Harry in. "Night Padfoot." Harry yawned falling into a deep happy sleep.

* * *

_**Hmmm . . . should I leave it like that? The End here? Or do you guys want more:)**_


	9. Unfortunate News

**_Authors Note: I did some pairing in here that you might not like, so I'm just giving you a heads up! Also this is not a real happy chapter. And to those whom just went to the story and didn't read this note, right on! Lol. _**

**Chapter 9**

**Unfortunate News**

* * *

* * *

"Who are you?" An old man asked holding a pistol at her.

"Cizzy Mystic." Cizzy replied rolling her eyes. "Can I come in?"

"Ooo… you're the prophesized woman my wife has been telling me about." The old man whispered slowly lowering his pistol.

"_No kidding_, you don't know how upset this is making me. I mean why is my baby who I'm not even sure is even going to be a boy is going to have to be put in so much danger?" Cizzy asked as the man rolled his eyes.

"Why have you come here?" The old man mumbled walking into his kitchen, Cizzy following behind.

"I don't understand why this has to happening to my baby and me." Cizzy whispered.

"The war is changing that's why. You're child has been chosen, marked to help the outcome of this war." The old man replied pouring himself some coffee.

"How is that supposed to happen? I thought Harry Potter was supposed to help defeat the dark lord in this war. Do get me wrong, I don't want the kid hurt, but how is my child suppose to help now that Voldemort is at large?" Cizzy asked frustrated.

"You're a witch? Now that's something, I thought you were a muggle." he said looking at Cizzy with more interest now.

"_Excuse me_?" Cizzy asked annoyed.

"You're child will have to assist the 'Chosen one' unnoticed in his or her own way. The chosen one is going to need your help while he's training." The old man replied.

"Yea that's what I thought, that's why I went to you so that you could tell me about this mission crap." Cizzy replied as the man looked annoyed at her.

"You're not taking this seriously." he said to her.

"Do you know what my baby is suppose to do old man?" Cizzy asked him.

"Stop calling me that, my name is Walton. From what I understand from my wife, your child is to help make a magical international bond around the world to stop Voldemort and his supporters." Walton said as Cizzy nodded and headed out the door.

* * *

"Hey Harry, guess what?" Ron said to him as Harry and Sirius came and visited the Weasley's.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Bill is getting married! And guess to whom?" Rom said smirking.

"Who Ron?" Harry asked but his answer was soon answered as someone ran up and hugged him.

"'Arry eet' as been too long!" said Fleur Delacour.

"Bill and I are going to be married!" Fleur said happily as three dirty looks were at Fleur from behind her back from Ginny (Jealousy), Mrs.Weasley (A bit of hatred), and Hermione (Disgust).

"That's great!" Harry said as Fleur squealed in delight.

"Congratulations Bill!" Sirius said as Bill walked in the living room.

"Thanks man." Bill said grining from ear to ear.

"We're going to have lunch outside, if you guys want to eat than you better help me!" Mrs. Weasley replied.

"Vee have to eet outside vith the chickens and pigs?" Fleur asked Mrs. Weasley as the group left out the living room.

"You know, I think I'm starting to like this girl." Sirius whispered to Harry seeing how Fleur was irritating Mrs.Weasley. Harry just rolled his eyes at Sirius's antics. Sirius obviously held some kind of grudge towards Mrs.Weasley.

* * *

"Harry please come down here in the kitchen!" Sirius yelled from down stairs as Harry was packing his things to get ready for Hogwarts the next day.

"Proffessor Dumbledore." Harry said as he walked into the kitchen where both Sirius and Dumbledore were sitting and sipping tea.

"Harry, please sit down." Albus said s Sirius whipped out a chair for him.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked as he sat on the chair beside Sirius.

"Alas Harry, have you heard of horcuxes?" Dumbledor asked him as Harry looked confused.

"Am afraid not Sir." Harry replied.

"Ah, I didn't expect you to, not many people do." Albus replied as Sirius looked grave. _Than why ask me? _Harry thought.

"You have come in contact with one of course. Tom Riddles diary was one . . . "

* * *

"Nice motorcycle, how much is it?" Cizzy asked the sales man as she observed the motorcycle.

It was sparkling black with heart shaped lights, made especially for a girl.

"Just came out the market! It's faster than a speeding bullet in fact. It passes as a muggle vehicle to. Fifty galleons, forty nuts, and seventy sickles. Bit pricey." The man finished.

"I'll buy it." Cizzy replied pulling out a bag of gold.

"Wow missy, not many rich witches around this part of the U.S., you must be foreign." The man said spiting out his gum.

"Is that so?" she asked him.

"The way you dress and talk, it's a bit obvious." The man was wearing yellow robes and he had a blue Mohawk and gray eyes.

"Just give me my motorcycle." Cizzy said rolling her eyes.

"Go ahead, I didn't catch your name, what is it?" he asked.

"Whitney Huston." she replied as the man looked skeptical.

"What's your _real _name?" he asked as she mounted on top of her bike.

"Cizzy Mystic." she replied turning on her motorbike.

"Am Roy Cruzin, nice making business with you." Roy replied as Cizzy zoomed out of sight towards London.

"Cizzy. . . now that's something. Hmm . . . I wonder would she consider going out with me?" Roy said to nobody particular.

"She wouldn't give you the chance dawg." Said the other sales man nearby him also wearing yellow robes only his hair was in an afro with a hair comb in it.

"What do you know Marshall, I have skills, woman love me." Roy said walking towards the next customer.

* * *

_**3 Day's Later . . .**_

Harry was sitting in Dumbledore's office. They had just went in a pensive about when Dumbledore was telling Riddle that he was a wizard and how Riddle had became unusual towards him.

"He was a Parselmouth." Harry commented.

"Yes, indeed; in fact his ability to speak to serpents did not make me nearly as uneasy as his obvious instincts for cruelty, secretly, and domination. And now, it's time for bed." Albus said looking out the window to the dark sky.

(I didn't feel like writting the rest, it's on pg 277 on the 6th book.)

* * *

"I think it's fascinating," said Hermione earnestly.

"It makes absolute sense to know as much about Voldemort as possible. How else will you find out his weakness?" Hermione said as they headed towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Hey Ron, have you seen Ginny?" Neville asked blushing.

"No, sorry mate." Ron replied as Lavender came up to him.

"Hey won won." She said kissing him.

"Come on Harry, we don't want to disturb the newlyweds." Hermione sneered walking ahead.

"See ya later Harry." Neville replied.

"When's quidditch practice captain?" Demelza asked Harry.

"Pretty soon, maybe this afternoon." Harry replied.

"Great! I'll tell the others." She replied leaving out the Gryffindor dormitory.

"What's up with the glare Mione?" Harry asked her as she was glaring at the door that Demelza just left out of.

"Nothing." Hermione mumbled and went back to her homework.

"Hermione, what's going on between Ginny and Neville?" He asked her.

"_Why_? Do you _like _her or something?" Hermione snapped at him.

_"What's up with your mood swings Hermione?" _Harry snapped back as Hermione slammed her book on the dinning table and stood up.

_"None of your damn buisness!"_ Hermione said about to walk away, but Harry had grabbed her wrist.

_"Hermione!" _Harry called but Hermione wouldn't look up at him.

"You know, I liked you way more before I even thought of Ron." Hermione whispered. _Why is she telling me this? _Harry thought.

"I've been waiting for Ron to ask _me _out and he just goes out with _Lavender Brown_! Why can't _I _find somebody to love _me _back?" Hermione asked crying on Harry's shoulder.

_How do I answear that? I'll admit Ron is being stupid by going out with Lavender, but Hermione was sort of going out with Krum. Way to go Harry, now you sound jealous! It's not like I love her, she's my friend, practically my sister! Merlin, why do I sound like I'm trying to convince myself?_

"Hermione . . . you have a lot of people who love you." Harry whispered slowly as Hermione snorted.

" Yea, my parents." Hermione replied sobbing.

"Mione . . . " _Just say it! Will it kill you to say it? _

"I love you." Harry said as Hermione stiffened in Harry's arms. _I knew I should have shut up! _

"No you don't." Hermione whispered stepping back from him.

"Mione, don't be stupid." Harry said rolling his eyes.

_"So now am stupid!" _Hermione snapped at him.

_"If you think that I couldn't possible love you, than yes you are!" _Harry snapped back making Hermione blush just as Lavender and Ron walked in the room.

"Hi." Lavender said to the two then went back to kissing Ron.

"Goodnight Harry." Hermione said kissing him on the lips then she went up to the girls' dormitory along with Lavender.

_"What was that?" _Ron asked outraged.

"G'night Ron." Harry replied heading to his bed.

_Why do I feel like she just kissed me to get back at Ron? Urgh! I should just talk to Sirius about it sometime later._

* * *

_**3 Months Later, Christmas Break . . . **_

"Eez that song over?" asked Fleur loudly. "Thank goodness, what an 'orrible-"

"Who wants eggnog?" Mr.Weasley asked loudly leaping to his feet before Mrs.Weasley argued with Fleur about the music.

"Hey ladies and gentle men!" Sirius said coming out the fireplace.

"Thanks for watching over Harry for me." Sirius replied.

"No trouble at all." Mr.Weasley replied filling up cups with eggnog.

"What have you been up to Sirius?" Harry asked him.

"Yea Padfoot, what gives?" Remus asked him.

"A story for another time, I'll see you guys later. Come on Harry." Sirius replied.

"What's up Sirius?" Harry asked as they sat outside the backyard on the quidditch field.

"Nothing but the sky Har, you know that." Sirius said grinning as Harry scowled.

"Scrimgeour, Minister of magic was trying to get permission to speak to you." Sirius replied shrugging his shoulders.

"What did you say?" Harry asked him curiously.

"_What do you think Emeralds_? After what they did to you I told them to kiss my ass." Both boys laughed at this.

"I didn't see Ron with you, usually you guys are together twenty-four seven." Sirius said as Harry let out a long sigh.

"I don't know anymore Sirius." Harry replied tiredly.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked confused.

"Remember I wrote you a letter about Hermione?" Harry asked him as Sirius shooked his head yes.

"Well, after some talking and everything me and Hermione went slow and started to date and stuff. Well, then Ron started to call me a backstabber and didn't want to have to anything to do with Hermione or me. Then a month after that he broke up with Lavender claming that she was smothering him and now he wants Hermione back." Harry finished as Sirius let out a low whistle.

"This whole drama is so confusing!" Harry said frustrated.

"Do what you think is best for you Emeralds, that's the only advice I can give you." Sirius said as there was a knock at the door.

"Why don't you go to bed." Sirius said as he went to the door and Harry went up stairs to his room.

"Cizzy?" Sirius asked shocked.

"Hello Sirius." Cizzy whispered as Sirius pulled her into a tight hug.

"Where have you been?" Sirius asked outraged while shutting the door.

"It's hard to explain." Cizzy replied looking around the inside of the house. "Nice place, not to shabby." Cizzy complimented.

_"Cizzy, am serious! Six months! Six months! Where the hell have you been!" _Sirius yelled.

"I don't respond well when somebody is on my back yelling at me till I go death!" Cizzy yelled back.

"What's going on?" Harry asked coming down stairs in his green pajamas.

"Cizzy? Wow, long time no see." Harry said in an angry tone.

"I don't need this from either of you!" Cizzy snapped at them heading out the door.

_"Is that what you do when you have a problem? Runaway?" _Sirius yelled at her.

"I didn't know what was happening, I had to find an answer!" Cizzy exclaimed not making any sense.

"Answers to what? To why you're here? Why didn't you tell anybody you were leaving?" Sirius asked her as Cizzy rolled her eyes.

"I do what I do for a reason, I don't need to consult anybody!" Cizzy exclaimed trying to clam herself.

"What about us Cizzy? Don't we matter?" Harry whispered to her.

"Harry, if you only knew." Cizzy replied sighing.

"Why don't you just tell us?" Sirius said mockingly as Cizzy glared at him.

"Why don't you just mind your own business?" Cizzy mocked back to him.

"You're a bitch!" Sirius snarled at her.

"You're such a first class asshole!" Cizzy snarled back.

"STOP IT!" Harry yelled.

"Bitch." Sirius whispered.

Cizzy left out the front room door, slamming it behind her.


	10. Where is the love?

**Chapter 10 **

**Where is the love?**

* * *

Cizzy was in the air now flying around on her motorcycle in the dark night full of freaks and abnormality. _Okay, that was really, really, really, really, really, really_

_**(Five minutes later…)**_

_really, really stupid of me. Sirius and Harry are my family, I have to turn around and speak to them. But Sirius started it! How dare he call me those things! That self-centered scum! No… he's not… it's my fault. He doesn't know how hard it's been for me though. He's the sweetest person I have ever meet. Well, not that sweet, he has quite a mouth on him that jerk! Urgh! I don't care! I really don't and I'm going to end this conversation now . . . he'll come after me… he will…why would he when it's my fault? Six months, has it really been that long?_

* * *

**Harry & Sirius**

"Well, she had no right! How dare she just up and appear here after six months! _Six months Emeralds_!" Sirius said trying to convince Harry of his behavior as they were sitting in the living room waiting for Albus Dumbledore to show up.

"Be that as it may Padfoot, you should have gave her a chance to speak to us, obviously she was hiding something, but she would have told us in her own way and time." Harry exclaimed_. Wow, where did those words come from? I sound exactly like Dumbledore._ Harry thought. Sirius just snorted at Harry's words.

"Yea right, she's no good. She was probably in Voldemort's inner circle." Sirius snarled.

"I don't care if you hate her right now, but don't say such _terrible_ things about her when am around or you'll regret it! I can't believe you said such _hatful things _to her, she'll never come back thanks to you." Harry said marching back into his room while Sirius called after him. _Yet she said some terrible things to Sirius to. I probably made Sirius feel even worse; he's hurting to, just like I am. Cizzy, where are you?_ Those were Harry's last thoughts as he drifted into an unpleasant sleep.

* * *

"Albus." Sirius said gloomily as Albus came out the fireplace.

"Cizzy came here tonight? What happened?" Albus asked sitting on the couch seating some tea on the table with his wand.

"Simple really. She wouldn't tell me where she had been and then we argued, insults were thrown and she stormed out the door." Sirius replied as Albus at him in disapproval.

"I don't need you disapproval remarks tonight Dumbledore, I already got them from Harry." Sirius exclaimed as Albus had his eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Harry didn't take it well I presume." Albus asked him.

"Course not, he's not even speaking to me." Sirius replied sulking.

"I wouldn't expect him to after tonight's events. Give him some space for now Sirius. I'll come and speak to you both in the morning, but for now why don't you get some sleep." Albus replied.

* * *

Cizzy walked back into Sirius' home and closed the door behind her just as somebody grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"We have a lot to talk about." Sirius remarked breathing in her hair. "Why didn't you confine in me? I could have helped you whatever your problem was or still is." Sirius whispered to Cizzy as he brought her into the living room.

"I don't know…-" Cizzy whispered back as Sirius wrapped his arms around her.

"I keep telling you that I love you and for some reason you don't seem to understand that. What's wrong with you woman?" Sirius teased as Cizzy laid her head on his shoulder.

"We come from different times Sirius, I still have my past in me, it's hard…" Cizzy replied not having anything else to say.

"I know Cizzy, why don't you start from the beginning." Sirius whispered.

* * *

It was about five-thirty in the morning when Sirius walked up the stairs with Cizzy in his arms asleep. Harry watched from the crack of his door as Sirius started to descend up the stairs. Harry quietly closed his door and lay back on his bed grinning up at the ceiling as Sirius walked into his room closing it behind him.

(Silencio) Harry barely caught the words Sirius had said before he closed the door.

'_They are so going to get married. They'll probably have thousands of kids the way they go at each other. Still, something doesn't seem right with Cizzy. What has she been doing over six months? Could she have been training? I'll ask Sirius later, I'll let them sleep for now.'_

* * *

It was about 8:30 when Cizzy went down into the kitchen.

"Hallo." Cizzy said coming into the kitchen finding Harry cooking on the stove still wearing his green pajamas.

"Hallo," he replied softly, and she was slightly startled to hear how deep his voice was.

"Aww… how _cute_, your voice is changing!" Cizzy teased as Harry rolled his eyes while Cizzy took a seat at the table.

"Yeah," Harry said, unsure of what else to add. She smiled at him fondly, finding his embarrassment adorable.

"Right then, Harry what are you cooking?" Cizzy asked him while standing up and making some coffee.

Harry gave her a quick smile as he realized that she had changed out of her original clothes and was wearing Sirius's over sized yellow shirt and wearing a denim skirt that you could barely see over the shirt, and black leather boots. A little silver cat pediment dangled from a thin silver necklace, looking like a miniature crucifix. He then grinned about what his Uncle and Aunt would think of Cizzy. This was definitely NOT what a proper young lady ought to be wearing.

"Harry, what are you smiling about?" Cizzy asked him curious grinning herself.

"Nothing." Harry replied going back to the stove.

"You know, Sirius is going to kill me if he found out that I let you cook." Cizzy exclaimed.

"I've cooked before, and besides, theirs nothing he can do about it, he sleeps so late in the afternoon that he doesn't even notice." Harry exclaimed as Cizzy grinned up at him.

Twenty minutes later Sirius finally came down into the kitchen fully dressed wearing a black sweater, brown cargo pants and plain white sneakers.

"What are you doing down here so early Sirius?" Cizzy asked him sarcastically sipping some of her coffee. It had just turned 9:00 and Harry went back and cooked some more bacon and eggs for Sirius.

"I smelled the bacon." Sirius said yawning sitting in front of Cizzy.

"You let my godson cook?" Sirius asked her as she just shrugged her shoulders in response.

"He insisted." Cizzy replied as Harry sat the bacon and eggs on the table.

"Padfoot, we've been through this before, I don't mind cooking, am pretty good at it anyway." Harry replied sitting with them.

"And we all know nobody wants Sirius's cooking." Cizzy replied buttering up her toast as Sirius stuck out his tongue out at her.

"He's gotten better." Harry replied fixing his plate.

"Yea I have, and I could beat you cooking any day Cizzy." Sirius said biting into his bacon that Harry had fixed for him.

"Is that a challenge Sirius?" Cizzy asked him.

"Sure is." Sirius replied naturally.

"Did you guys do this at school?" Harry asked them chewing on his toast.

"No, we hexed each other instead. That's how we showed our love." Sirius said grinning.

"Yea, Sirius really, really, really, loved me." Cizzy replied sarcastically munching on her bacon.

"Naturally sweet heart. You were my number one girl." Sirius replied as Cizzy smiled up at him.

"You two are _going_ to make me _sick_." Harry teased them.

"Young Emeralds, love blossoms everywhere you look." Sirius replied.

"Not with me they don't." Harry mumbled to himself.

"Ah, you mean Hermione?" Sirius asked him while Cizzy observed the conversation.

"The question is do you love her?" Sirius asked him.

"I think I do, but then sometimes I think it's more of a sisterly love." Harry replied.

"Geese Harry, that's gross. _Sisterly love?_ You shouldn't ever think of your girlfriend like that, if you do than you have some problems. And you're going _out_ with her? You _must_ like somebody else." Cizzy said to him as Sirius rolled his eyes at her.

"I think I see what's going on now. Apart of you like's Hermione and the other part is using her to get at another girl you like. Am I correct?" Sirius asked him as Harry bowed his head in shame.

"I don't know." Harry whispered playing with his food.

"The letter you had sent to me kind of indicates that Hermione might be doing the same thing." Sirius replied.

"So, do you know what you want to do Harry?" Cizzy asked him after a moment as she cleared the table.

"Yeah." Harry replied.

'_I have to break up with Hermione.'_ Harry thought.

"I bet you like that Ginny Weasley girl don't you Emeralds?" Sirius asked as Harry looked up at him in surprise.

"Am I that obvious?" Harry asked Sirius.

"No, but I just always notice how you two stare longingly at each other without the other knowing." Sirius replied grinning.

_Ginny likes me?_ Harry thought.

* * *

"Ah… Cizzy, so nice to see you again." Albus said walking into the kitchen.

"Dumbledore." Cizzy replied in recognition as she and Sirius cleaned the dishes while Harry went and got dressed to get ready for their Christmas shopping.

"I've been in contact with a man named Alex Walton, you know him don't you Cizzy?" Dumbledore asked her as Cizzy rolled her eyes.

"Albus, I know you know that I know him. Stop hinting around would you and get to the point." Cizzy said whipping her hands off with a towel.

"Walton?" Sirius asked them puzzled.

"I told you about Walton Sirius, I went to him to clarify things." Cizzy replied.

"So you've told Sirius and Harry?" Albus asked her.

"I didn't tell Harry and I would appreciate it if you would keep yourself out of my business." Cizzy said glaring at him.

Cizzy couldn't help but glare because she knew Harry was outside the door listening to the conversation.

"Come here Harry." Cizzy said as Sirius looked puzzled.

"How did you know?" Harry asked as he came out from behind Albus.

He was wearing a green hooded jacket, blue denim jeans and black hightops.

"I have good hearing." Cizzy replied shrugging while sitting on the kitchen counter as Albus took a seat on the kitchen chair.

"So, are you on a mission?" Harry asked her.

"No, Harry am not." Cizzy stated giving another glare at Albus.

"Also, am pretty sure you didn't get anything else out of Walton, even if you did give him truth potion. He always erases his memory. I expect you had some trail my magic didn't you Albus?" she asked him as he looked critical.

* * *

"_I can't believe you."_ Sirius muttered to Cizzy for the umpteenth time as they walked through Diagon Alley for things to buy while Harry went inside Honey Dunks.

"Albus is way to nosey for my taste." Cizzy said to him as he shook his head in frustration.

"I don't understand why you guys can't let me be." Cizzy said quietly.

"Because we care about you Cizzy! _Why can't you understand that? _You and my unburned child are under my protection now." Sirius said in a hushed whisper.

"It's just not _necessary_!" Cizzy exclaimed.

"_When are you going to grow up Cizzy_? Everything doesn't evolve around _you_! What you do impacts _everybody_ around you! Why don't just, just go home." Sirius said walking ahead of her.

* * *

Cizzy was slouched forwards slightly, her elbows resting on her knees as she weaved her fingers in amongst her black curly hair hanging way past her shoulders. She listened to her breathing that echoed slightly within the inside of her body as she slowly worked out the turmoil of thoughts parading around in her mind. She was sitting down in Sirius's basement, hiding away from everybody.

Sirius and Harry were downstairs, Remus and Tonks and just came over. They were probably talking about her. About how childish she was acting. But how could she help it? I mean she should be sixteen! She was still a child in some ways. But then, who would listen to her? After all, they all thought she was just that slightly bit crazy.

"_They only see what they want to see."_ Cizzy whispered crying to herself. Wiping her tears away five minutes later Cizzy stood and walked over to a box that was catching her eye as the box sparkled at her. When she opened it she was quite shocked to say the least, Harry's time-turner was in there. Then she realized that Harry must have put it in there when he came back to his present time. She picked it up and examined it. It was just an ordinary time-turner, nothing else to it.

"Cizzy…" Cizzy turned around to see Remus coming inside the room.

"Hey." Cizzy replied then went back and focused her attention back on the time turner.

"You know, he started it." A smirk pulling at the corner of her lips as she said those words. Lupin laughed.

"You –both- started it." Lupin said as Cizzy just smiled.

"I know you're only trying to protect them." Said Lupin in a tone of voice that indicated that this was a familiar conversation.

"From what? Death and pain? They've already seen it, no matter how hard you guys try to stop that from happening." Cizzy said.

"Then what are you trying to do?" Remus asked her confused.

"It's just, I don't know…I guess it's how everybody wants to see it." Cizzy muttered.

"And what's that?" Remus asked her.

"That am spoiled and I need to always have it my way." Cizzy retorted.

"Cizzy…stop making _us_ the enemies! We're your _friends_! If you want to keep this to yourself than fine, but don't keep putting us in the dark like this!" Remus said as Cizzy stood up from where she was.

"_Am not!"_ Cizzy said annoyed now about to lose her temper.

"_Than what's the problem!" _Remus asked getting annoyed also.

"This is the first time that the whole world is depending on _my_ help to do something '_good'_ for them! When my child gets older he or she has to help mankind and to do that my child has to bring world peace among wizards and witches around the world. I'm not a _good_ person! Am…am just not. What _'good'_ person wouldn't want their child to risk their lives to help this war? And if I can't get this done, than theirs no hope for Harry to destroy Voldemort." Cizzy whispered the last part upset.

"Cizzy…that is just so not true." Remus whispered as he pulled her into a hug.

"You're a good person, you have a good heart, even if you don't notice. Everybody else around you does." Remus whispered as Cizzy silently cried just as the time-turner in her hand started to tick and before she knew it a bright flash happened, as she was knocked unconscious.


	11. Reacting on Impluse

**Chapter 11**

**Reacting on Impulse**

"Mystic, wake up." Somebody threw a pillow at her. Cizzy woke up with a start as she stared around frantically. She was in her bed with her curtain half opened showing her fellow pier getting dressed.

"Breakfast is about to start, hurry up." Narcissa said leaving the room as the other two girls in the room groaned and started to dress also.

'_Am I back? What day is it anyway? And where on earth is that time-turner? Am going to break it to pieces that piece of rubbish! How did I end up back in my dorm room? I don't care… I really don't'_

* * *

Cizzy walked with the other two Slytherin girls, Diana and Bree; towards the great hall to get breakfast before class. Cizzy was glad that she was back to the way she was before she came to the future. Wearing her classic Slytherin outfit and her straight shoulder length hair. She wasn't prophesized now, not yet anyway. 

"Hello my dears." Sirius said to them as the girls were walking down the stairs; The Marauders right behind them.

"You honestly make me sick Black, always stalking us, what, cant find a girl amongst the Gryffindor's?" Diana sneered.

"Or is it that you think you have a probability with us?" Bree asked as The Marauders glared at them.

"Sirius can get any girl he wants." Peter said.

"Oh yes and it shows." Diana sneered as Cizzy left them and headed towards the great hall, somebody calling after her.

"Ciz…_Cizzy wait up_!" Cizzy knew it was Sirius calling after her, but she just wasn't in the frame of mind to talk to him. Cizzy was home free once she had entered the great hall. Diana and Bree came soon after while Cizzy was making her plate.

"_Ciz, can you believe them?_ And then Black chasing after you like that?" Diana asked her.

"_Disgusting_!" Bree added.

"Indeed." Snape said sitting in front of Cizzy, trying to catch her eye

'_Snape is still trying to get with me.' _Cizzy rolled her eyes at the group. _'They would have a heart attack if they knew I was with Sirius in the future.'_

"And here I thought sixth year would be different." Bree replied.

'_Sixth year? Close enough I guess.'_

"Hmm…maybe theirs some hope for Black yet." Malfoy said on the other side of Snape.

"Maybe." Bree replied back.

"Cizzy, keep an eye out for him." Malfoy ordered her.

"It's _Mystic_ to you _Malfoy_, and don't you _dare_ order me around again, as if you own me." Cizzy sneered at him.

Malfoy knew not to mess with her. Cizzy's whole family were death eaters and were highly respected. Others thought her parents worked in the ministry on the good side like his parents. Still, he had the dark mark on _his_ arm, not her. _He_ should be more respected in the Slytherin house, _not her_.

"_Do as I say women."_ Malfoy snapped at her.

'_Big mistake.'_ Cizzy thought as she kicked him bellow the belt line underneath the table. Malfoy stifled his yell as his face started to turn pale.

"Malfoy?" Diana and Bree asked him not knowing what Cizzy had just done. Snape though hid his own grin as Cizzy got up and left the table. _'I can't even eat in peace.'_

* * *

"Class, today you're going to do a project together in groups of three. Slytherin's and Gryffindor's pair together." Everyone in the room groaned at McGonagall's words. 

"_You heard me_! Now, these are your paring partners," she said grabbing a parchment.

"Crabbe, McNair, and Diggory. Patail, Goyle, and Nott. Mystic, Evans, and Lupin. Malfoy, Black, and Lovegood. Potter, Longbottom, and Blaise. Pettigrew, Snape, and Zambini . . ." The class looked horrified about whom they were paired up with as McGonagall went on with her list.

"Go sit with your partners now." Mcgonagall ordered them as the class did so. As soon as Diana and Bree left their seats it was soon replaced with Evans and Lupin. Cizzy barely paid attention to them as Mcgonagall was instructing the class on what they were doing.

"You have two weeks to finish this. You decide what you want to do as a _team_! You disobey my instructions and you will lose house points! It had _better_ meet my standards." And with that Mcgonagall dismissed them and let them argue about what they were going to do as they left the classroom.

"Mystic!" Lily called as she raced after her, Lupin right behind her. "Stop shouting my name, am not deaf Evans." Cizzy said rolling her eyes as they walked down the halls.

"Sorry, well, what do you guys want to do?" Lily asked them.

"How about we look in the library first?" Remus suggested.

"Great idea!" Lily said to him as James, Peter, and Sirius came up to them.

"You guys headed to the library?" James asked them.

"Yeah James, we were just heading there." Lily said smiling up at him.

'_Why don't they just kiss already.'_

"Why aren't you guys with your partners?" Remus asked them suspiciously as the walked into the library.

"Had an argument, you know, the usual house rivalry." Sirius replied as Cizzy walked ahead of them while Lily tried to keep up with her.

"What are you trying to do?" Remus whispered to the three Marauders with an accusing stare.

"What do you mean Moony?" Sirius asked trying to look innocent.

"Sirius,… would you guys please not start anything in here. You do remember what Cizzy did to you last time don't you? She won't be the only one doing the hexing, _that I can promise you_." Remus them left the three speechless boys behind.

"He's all went and gone head boy on us." James said as the four three of them held a small smirk on their faces.

"Hey do you think Mcgonagall would allow us to practice being animiagi's for the transfiguration project? I mean it's the highest potential. We'll get high marks on it if we pass it." Lily exclaimed to the group.

* * *

**Seventh Year…**

Sirius reached down towards the snow sprinkled ground with his glove- covered hand. It was a cold December day in the marauders' 7th year, but the snow had at least stopped falling long enough for them to venture out for a walk.

Sirius tightly packed the snow he had picked up from the ground, his eyes glinting mischievously. He noted Remus shaking his head at him from his side, but Sirius' attention was narrowed to the back of his best friend's head. James was stopped a few feet away from him, hand in hand with Lily Evans. James was just turning towards Lily, when Sirius chose this moment to fire away.

'Smack' the snowball hit James Square in the head, causing James to cringe as the icy snow slipped down the back of his robes. Lily had backed away a couple feet from James and shot Sirius a glare for being so childish.

But Sirius was too busy laughing with Remus, who was clutching his knees to support him from the laughter.

"Padfoot" James growled as he slowly turned around, fixing his glasses to straighten on his nose bridge.

"Sorry mate, couldn't resist" Sirius laughed.

James turned his glare to Remus who was still laughing.

"What?" Remus asked James innocently "It was fun-"

But Remus' sentence was interrupted as another snowball flew and hit his sandy brown hair. It was James turn to laugh as he admired his best mates work. Remus just scowled at the pair of them, trying to brush all of the snowflakes out of his hair.

"You are so childish Sirius" Lily said shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

"Why I thank you," Sirius said, leaning in to a mock bow.

* * *

"You see him trying to get with her?" Sirius asked James as they were sitting eating dinner. 

"I don't see what's the big deal Padfoot, I mean, she's just going to end up in Voldemort's inner circle like the rest of her family." James replied in disgust.

"_Shut up James."_ Sirius snapped getting up from the Gryffindor table and walking away out the great hall.

Snape smirked as he watched Sirius storm out the great hall while Cizzy looked curious at the Gryffindor table.

'_What was that about?' _Cizzy thought as Albus cleared his throat to get everybody's attention.

"The staff and I thought it would be a great idea if we had a winter ball before we all leave for Christmas vacation." Albus said as everyone in the crowed clapped or cheered at Dumbledore's words. Snape on the other hand thought of this as an opportunity to finally get Cizzy.

* * *

Ever since Harry showed up in Cizzy's life, or whatever you want to call it, she had been on edge ever since. Especially since nobody never even heard of Harry Clark. 

Cizzy wasn't even going to think about questioning Albus nor the Marauders about it. I mean she didn't even have any proof that it happened. What would she have gained anyway besides going to St. Mongos of course?

Still, why did she have all these memories of the future? Was it real or was she slowly going insane? Was she in love with Sirius Black or was it all a trick?

Was this just a plan to make sure she didn't join the dark lord like her parents, brothers, and sisters? Still, Dumbledore had said that Voldemort himself killed her family. Was Voldemort going to do it this present time? Or was it all just make believe?

* * *

"The winter ball is one week away, has anyone asked you out yet?" Bree asked Cizzy as she and Diana sat outside on the school bench by the stoned fountain. 

"Snape keeps badgering me to go out with him. He keeps on going on about how all the head boys and girls are going to the ball together." Cizzy said rolling her eyes as the girls giggled.

"You're like the most popular girl here, am surprised you haven't been asked by the whole population of boys at this school." Diana said sucking up to her as Bree nodded in agreement.

"Yeah…so uh…who are you guys going with?" Cizzy asked the girls.

"Steven Blasie." Bree replied.

"Craig Nott." Diana said.

"Awsome." Cizzy replied.

"Don't worry though, you'll find somebody for the ball." Bree replied.

"Am sure I will." Cizzy gave them a fake smile. _'Why couldn't I have been placed in Ravenclaw? Slytherin nor Gryffindor's have a problem with them.' Cizzy_ thought as she looked up at the snow falling sky.

Sirius watched Cizzy outside with her friends, and he knew he shouldn't. He's partly hidden by shadows; no one notices his eyes on her, and its better that way. Sirius had been thinking a lot about her. Why didn't she like him? Sometimes he would see something spark in her eyes when they talked once in a blue moon, but he was probably imagining it. She didn't like him; she liked Snape and that was all there was to it.

* * *

Cizzy was walking around the school, doing her head girl duties when she noticed Black sitting outside where she was that afternoon. She watched as his eyes twinkle daringly in the moonlight. She longed to touch his skin, run her fingers threw his perfect hair. To even press her lips firmly to his and savor his taste, only to remember, he is suppose to be her enemy not her lover. 

"Mystic, what are you doing here?" Sirius said noticing her leaning against the brick wall. Cizzy turned to see Sirius standing in front of her, a scowl on his usually handsome face. She had never much liked the boy, finding him to be rather obnoxious and selfish but she had never said anything about it, not wanting the news to get back to the boy himself.

"None of your business." she said, as she looked him up and down. "Why are you here?" she asked sharply.

"It's a Friday night and it's ten at night. I'm _always_ here unless I've been put in detention." he told her smugly. Cizzy sincerely hoped that he didn't plan on sticking around, she couldn't tolerate his arrogance for more than ten minutes without feeling positively ill, this wasn't her Sirius from the future, but on the other hand just hearing him talk was giving her goose bumps.

"You're so weak, it's unbelievable whom you would go to, to get power that will never come your way." Sirius said to her.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that." She said.

"I'll talk to you any way I please." He replied with a hint of his family arrogance. He locked his dark eyes onto hers and glared, wishing she would disappear.

"Whatever Black." Cizzy replied turning around to leave.

"What, you have to go and see Snape so soon?" Sirius asked her.

"You two going to the ball of course aren't you? Two soon to be death eaters together, how sweet." Sirius sneered at her.

"Why do you even care Black? _If you want to go out with me so badly than why don't you just say it!_" Cizzy said to him waiting for an answer.

"I don't." Sirius then left her alone.

"Urgh! _You're so immature Black!" _Cizzy yelled as she walked towards the dungeons.

* * *

Severus heard the footfalls and knew who it was before even looking up. How strange that he would recognize her individual tread. He smiled to himself at the secret knowledge. He was ensconced at a little study table in the corner of the room. 

"Looking for me, or avoiding someone else?" Serverus asked by way of reply to her.

Serverus looked back to the only other person there was in the common room now. Cizzy smiled suspiciously at Serverus as she took a seat next to him, sinking slightly into the chair.

"Aren't you tired?" Cizzy asked him.

She was driving him mad at the moment. He couldn't pull his gaze away from her. Something that happened today, the look that she had given him after he was asking her to warm him up, it somehow filled him with hope, Her look had been full of love, it could've been love for a friend, but he needed to know. He needed to know if there was still a chance.

"What **ARE** you looking at?" Cizzy asked slightly annoyed from his staring. She flipped her hand out and said "Well?"

"You." Serverus said in a romantic whisper, brushing Cizzy's curly black hair from her face.

Before Cizzy could retort, before she would even start to look angry at this comment, Sirius reached his hand behind Cizzy's head and pulled their heads to meet. Her lips felt like rose petals caressing as they landed on his own lips. He felt in total bliss, but after about five seconds he was finally able to gain his composer back enough to pull away Cizzy's intoxicating aroma of jasmine and the breathtaking feeling that had been tingling through out his body when their lips meant.

He had felt it, he knew he had. Even as Cizzy looked speechlessly at Severus her eyes filled to the brim with confusion, he knew he felt it. She had kissed back and she knew it. Cizzy gulped slightly, her hazel eyes with a mixture of purple and green were wide as saucers not leaving Severus satisfied gaze. Cizzy opened her mouth as if to say something, but suddenly took to the stairs, too confused to even say anything.

Severus wasn't mad, he wasn't sad, he wasn't even worried. He had felt it and that was all the counted. He was in seventh heaven and nothing could take him off this high.

* * *

Sirius woke up the next morning feeling like he was on no sleep. It felt like he had been stay up all night worrying about something, his head was so confused_. 'Wow, so different from usual though?' _he mocked himself. It was too early in the morning to fight himself. It was too early in the morning to get up. 

"Oi! Padfoot, get your lazy arse up!" Yelled a voice that probably woke up the whole common room.

Right when Sirius turned around to tell Remus (as that was the voice) to shut-up and let him sleep, he was greeted a good morning by a glass of water being thrown in his face.

Sirius jumped straight out of his bed as the chilling water hit his face. He squinted through his watery eyes to glare at Remus who was looking satisfied on his own bed (on the right side of Sirius' bed).

"Moony! What in Merlin's name did you do that for!"

Sirius took to notice that he and Remus were the only ones up. 'Peter and James could sleep through the next apocalypse' Sirius thought shaking his head. Remus was already fully clothed and had his brown leather book bag over on shoulder. Apparently, Remus had been the first one up, as always. _'He won't be up so early next full moon'_ Sirius thought bitterly.

"You were sleep talking mate. It was quite annoying, something about Cizzy."

"Liar" Sirius cursed as he went to change out of his wet pajamas.

"I don't lie." Remus said with a smirk.

"Of course you do, you are right now."

"Ok, well I've had enough of these 'brain wars for the insane', I'm going to get some breakfast, I'll see you there."

"Why are you leaving now?" Sirius yelled down to the stair well that Remus had just left through "It's not like their going to run out of kippers of anything" Sirius shook his head as he pulled a black cashmere jumper over his head.

Sirius looked over to the beds of his two other best friends who were sound asleep (except for Peter whose snores, which would usually be pretty loud if the boys hadn't put a silencing charm around his bed curtains. James had a smile plastered to his face, it looked like he was having a good dream. _'Probably about Lily'_ Sirius joked to himself.

* * *

Professor Goodman flicked his wand at the blackboard behind him and instantly as he spoke words began to fly across the board. "Werewolfs," he started introducing the class to the creature they'd be studying for the next day or two, "are seriously dangerous creatures that all should be aware of ..." And he went on. 

Sirius Black stopped listening as of that point, actually he'd probably stopped listening even before then. First off, Goodman made classes boring; Sirius had already covered werewolves back in his second year of schooling at Hogwarts. Secondly, he made a rather bad habit of running around with the creature once a month. He glanced over to Remus Lupin and grinned wildly, leaning his chair back so he balanced it on the back two legs.

Crossing his arms over his chest, balancing the chair with no difficulty, Sirius let his eyes fall shut as the soft humming of the notes flying across the bored lulled him into a close state of sleep.

"What was the point of sitting through that?" James Potter asked as Sirius made his way out of the Dark Arts classroom along with Remus, James and a fourth boy, Peter Pettigrew. "Did we not already know all that?"

As his dark black hair fell exquisitely into his eyes, Sirius smirked at his best friend and chuckled.

"We have Moony here to thank for that." Sirius clapped Remus on the shoulder and the four sauntered a bit further down the hallway, before stopping.

James glanced over his shoulder and leant casually against the wall of the corridor, running his hand through his hair, purposefully messing it up even more, if that was even a possible task. For a brief moment he looked to his three friends, who had stopped a few feet ahead of him, and then looked back to the classroom door, resting the sole of heist foot against the wall as he watched a group of girls exit, chatting amongst themselves. He grinned audaciously.

"Evans," Sirius mumbled to Remus as the werewolf watched the girls as well, rolling his eyes and taking a better hold on the Dark Arts textbook he carried in his arm. The three shared a glance and then focussed their attention on the Gryffindor Seeker.

"Hey Lily," James called to the group of girls, quickly approaching the area where he was leaning against the wall. They stopped chattering and looked to him the instant he had spoken.

"Hey James." Lily smiled up at him. A cocky smirk spread even to James eyes.

"Where do you want me to meet up with you before the winter ball?" He asked her. Ever since Albus announced the winter ball James had been planning on going with Lily Evans.

"_Wow_, am impressed, what a way to ask me out James." Lily said sarcastically.

"Come on Evans," he asked sincerely, widening his eyes as a guilty puppy would.

"I'll let you know Potter." Lily said walking away with her friends.

The Gryffindor females passed Sirius, Remus and Peter without a second glance, but James caught up, keeping stride with Lily, walking along next to her. The three other Marauders looked to each other and then followed behind.

* * *

The four Marauders made their way out of the castle, heading to a beech tree by the lake, waiting for the day to finally come to an end and for the weekend to bless them with its existence. Sirius and James joked lightly, wishing to have some unfortunate passerby come near to have a little fun with. Peter followed the two like a lost puppy, squirming as he sat in the faintly dewy grass. Remus sat right next to the tree, leaning his back against and pulling a small piece of folded parchment from his bag, unfolding it and looking over same main ideas of this Transfiguration unit. 

"Moony, you are _such_ a Head Boy," Sirius badgered, his fingers brushing a lock of raven hair over his forehead.

"Really Padfoot? I wonder why." Never looking up from the Transfiguration notes, Remus ran his finger up to the silver badge pinned to the chest of his robes, hinting at Sirius that it was a stupid comment if he had ever heard one. Sirius merely grinned as he watched Moony's actions, rolling his eyes up to the snowy sky.

"Do you have a date yet Padfoot?" Peter asked him.

"No." Sirius muttered.

"Why don't you stop acting like a prat and ask Cizzy out?" Remus asked him as James rolled his eyes but didn't comment.

"Cause I don't want to, and besides, she already has a date." Sirius said looking annoyed.

"With whom?" Peter asked.

"_Snevillus_." Sirius sneered in disgust.

"She told you that?" Remus asked him.

"No…but it's obvious isn't it?" Sirius asked him.

"You shouldn't jump into conclusions." Remus replied then went back to his reading.

"It doesn't matter because am going to ask out one of Lily's friends, maybe Olivia Bullet." Sirius replied as Remus just rolled his eyes.

* * *

**Winter Ball…**

Sirius still had no date; Olivia was already taken. So Sirius decided he wasn't going to go to the ball. He wouldn't be able to stand watching Severus nor Cizzy together on the dance floor.

When nine o'clock rolled around, Sirius dumped his books and his bag into his trunk and waited by the end of his bed for a few minutes. And then a few more minutes. He was really acting stupid about the whole situation. In a split second decision he grabbed his bag again, slung it onto his shoulders and made a beeline exit out of the commons. If anyone asked: he was studying, he had better things to do. He thought as he went down to the library. Late at night. Really bad excuse. It was the best he had.

Instead, he decided to go to the room of requirements, he heard Cizzy talk about it once.

"You're late Black."

Sirius spun around. Cizzy was across the room, leaning upon one of the walls; one hand was crossed over her stomach while the other was on her hip. She was just wearing her white shirt and black skirt. The almost full moon cast a silver silhouette along her left side and played of her hazel eyes, illuminating them in the dark.

"By a minute and a half," he threw back at her, strolling forward and dropping his bag on a desk nearby. He shook his head casually.

"Still late."

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you at the winter ball with Snape?" Sirius asked her.

"Oh come off it Sirius," she said, sounding somewhat bored. Sirius put one hand to her waist and snaked his other hand around to the small of her back, forcing her body even closer to his, kissing her as his tongue parted her lips, flickering over hers. Parting his lips, Cizzy took a deep breath and a charismatic grin swept across her sweet face.

"You missed me didn't you?" Sirius whispered to her.

"Nope." Cizzy said grinning.

"Did to."

"Did not."

"Did to."

"Did not."

"Did to."

"No I didn't."

"You did to!"

"Mmm…maybe just a little bit cutie." Cizzy said smirking at him.

"I love these bitter sweet fights of ours don't you?" Sirius asked her sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"I do believe you started it Mr. Black, you're the one that didn't want to go out with me." Cizzy replied.

"No fair! You're the one that always ignored me when I tried to talk to you!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Because I knew it drove you mad." Cizzy said smiling.

"Hmm…is that so Mystic?" Sirius said to her giving her a butterfly kiss on the lips.

"You know I like you Sirius." Cizzy said rolling her eyes as if to state the obvious.

Sirius planted butterfly kisses along her jaw line, moving down to her neck. Kissing and licking the spot where her pulse was; slipping his hand underneath her shirt, moving his hands up and down her chest.

"I love you Cizzy, you know that don't you?" Sirius whispered in her ear.

"Time will tell Sirius, time will tell…" she flashed her eyes at him, grinned and winked before slipping from the empty room and no doubt returning to the Slytherin common room.

* * *

**August…**

August came and it seemed like they had all left the thoughts of Hogwarts behind. Cizzy had moved in with Sirius, much to the annoyance of her family. Even though it was only a small flat, she found it didn't matter because she had used magic to make sure that even though the place was messy and crowded with stuff, there was still room to move. Although the only downside to her moving in with him was that she now had to live with the annoying little traits he had.

"I can't believe you convinced me to do this." Cizzy smiled, turning to face Sirius

"I though I'd have had to persuade you more actually." Sirius admitted, "But I'm glad you did. I get lonely without you."

Cizzy giggled.

"You're like a lovesick puppy."

Sirius pouted. Something which Cizzy said he did best.

"I'm not a puppy. I'm a dog. These a difference!"

Cizzy rolled her eyes and Sirius kissed her nose.

"You know the saying is that cats don't get along with dogs." Cizzy replied. Sirius pulled her in for a kiss, wrapping his arms around her. He pulled her onto the couch but quickly jumped up when he sat on the remote for the CD player and music came blasting out of it.

Cizzy burst into hysterics and fell off the couch. Tears fell down her cheeks from laughing.

"That wasn't funny!" He whined

"Oh yes it was!"

Sirius got up and began tickling her.

"Take it back and I'll stop." He said

"No way!" she giggled

* * *

Two weeks later and everyone was excited about the wedding but it wasn't until the morning of the wedding that nerves began to show. The Marauders were their usual calm and collected selves but the girls were running around like headless chickens. 

"I can't do this!" Lily announced, locked herself into the bathroom and immediately threw up.

Cizzy knocked on the door.

"Lily?" She said, "Lily come out!"

She opened the door and Cizzy said

"You look like hell."

"Thanks!" She muttered sarcastically

"It's nerves." Olivia Bullet told her, "Everyone gets them." Olivia had become Remus girlfriend by the end of the school year.

"Come on." Cizzy said, "We best get ready or we're going to be seriously late for your wedding. Don't worry so much Lily, you'll be great."

Outside the church the limousine pulled up and the girls got out. Them being late meant they almost ran to the doors and Sirius greeted them.

"You're late!" He laughed

They glared at him.

Sirius' jaw dropped. Standing in front of him may have been Lily, but she looked totally different. Her hair was in soft red curls and her dress showed her curves. Her face had more color in it and her eyes sparkled.

"Wow!" He breathed and she smiled

"So how do I look?" She asked

"I think the wow pretty much covers it." Sirius said, "So you scared?"

"Nope." She answered, "I'm absolutely bloody terrified."

Sirius laughed. The music started and they began walking down the aisle. Lily held her breath, desperately trying not to look at anyone. She found it took an age to reach the alter and when she did, James took hold of her hand, almost as a reassurance.

The priest greeted the congregation by asking

"If anyone here know why these to people should not be married speak now or forever hold your peace."

When no one spoke he went on and said why they were there. He went into readings and prayers and then finally the vows.

"Do you James Harrington Potter take Lily Evans to be your lawful wedded wife? To have an to hold for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"And will you have love and cherish her from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part."

"I will."

"And do you Lily Evans take James Harrington Potter be your lawful wedded husband? To have and to hold for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"And will you have love and cherish him from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part."

"I will."

"Do we have the rings?" Sirius passed the rings over.

James took one and said

"I give you this ring as a token of my love for you." and slid the ring onto Lily's finger.

Lily took the other ring and repeated the same words, putting it onto James's finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

And James lifted Lily's veil and kissed her passionately.

* * *

"Sirius, Cizzy, when you guys finally get married you are going to be our babies godfather and godmother." James said without hesitation. 

"And you Remus, Olivia, are going to be the Uncle and Aunt." Lily said. They were on the dance floor; some people were eating cake and drinking some whine.

"Wow, that's a big responsibility." Sirius said.

"You can handle it." James replied.

"What about me?" Peter asked.

"Hmm…you'll be their second Uncle." James replied.

"What do you say Moony, Olivia?" James asked him.

"We would be delighted." Remus replied.

"Your baby will have a lot of love." Cizzy commented.

* * *


	12. Harry J Potter

**Chapter 12**

**Harry J. Potter**

* * *

"It wasn't you're fault Sirius, you couldn't have known that Peter would betray Lily and James." Cizzy was saying to him for the umpteenth time.

"But I suggested that we switch! It's my entire fault! What will I tell Harry when he gets older? What will he think of me?" Sirius asked pacing back and forth in the living room.

"Sirius, listen to me clearly because am only going to say this once. James and Lily died saving Harry's life, and to Voldemorts down fall! If it wasn't for you switching places with Peter than Voldemort would still be at large, just give yourself some time to heal okay? It'll be alright." Cizzy exclaimed as Sirius cried on her shoulder.

"Harry still has us, even Remus and Olivia. He'll be okay." Cizzy whispered to him.

* * *

James Potter's son looked a lot like his father. You could say of most children that they had their uncle's chin, or their grandfather's ears, or even that they were a 'chip off the old block'. But Harry simply _was _James, right down to the round black glasses pushed up to the bridge of the nose. Their _handwriting _was even similar. 

Many people remarked on how uncanny it was, how much Harry looked like his father, his mother's eyes his only salvation from being branded a clone. It was just one more thing that made him remarkable, made him, in some twisted way, unique. He looked almost _too much_ like James.

God, he looked like James. Except for Lily's eyes. They looked odd in combination with James' face, James' hair. They seemed greener, seemed almost to glow without the soft contrast of Lily's red curls.

* * *

"Harry…" 

Harry's eyes twitched, but he did not wake up from his slumber.

"Harry, wake up," the voice said, sounding slightly irritated, "Mum says if you don't get up right now, you're going to miss breakfast." His eyes opening slightly, he noticed that his vision was blurry, reaching around randomly he felt around and found a pair of glasses and put them on. He sat in a queen-sized bed and across from him was an open wardrobe filled with wizard robed with a few muggle clothes mixed in. To his right was a window and a bookshelf filled with books of Quidditch and their teams.

He was wearing a green t-shirt and dark green pajama bottoms. The boy in front of him was slightly shorter than himself. He had light brown braided hair and his eyes were more of a mixture between hazel and green, like mint chocolate, and like Harry, he was also wearing pajamas except his bottoms were dark blue. He didn't wear glasses.

"Harry, is something wrong?" he asked, "you've been staring at me for quite a while and frankly it's creeping me out."

"er…I'm fine, just a bit sleepy still." Harry replied stretching an yawning slightly to give emphasis.

"Cyrus! Harry! Hurry it up!" yelled a voice, Harry could suddenly tell whom was yelling upstairs from the way the voice carried, "Benny and Felicia are already down here."

Cyrus began walking out the door and Harry, immediately began to follow his brother, they weren't really brothers, but Harry always kept that belief going.

"There you two are, what took so long? Hurry up and eat your breakfast."

Looking up at the sound there stood Cizzy Black putting down a plate of bacon and sausages. She was currently jostling a little girl, about three years old. She had brown hair, and her eyes were completely blue like Sirius's eyes.

Harry managed a cheerful, "Good morning Cizzy, Sirius." Even though he wasn't a morning person.

Here were two twin boys, Cyrus and Benny whom were three years younger than Harry whom was eleven now. And finally, there at the head of the table, the man Harry had admired ever since he was born, Sirius Black himself. He sat down beside Cyrus and began to eat his meal of eggs, crispy bacon, sausages, and buttered toast.

Picking up his plate and placing it in the sink, he silently excused himself from the table and rushed back towards the room he had slept in only about an hour ago.

"I bet he's going back to sleep." Cyrus said as Benny giggled.

* * *

Sitting at the edge of the lake, polishing a Nimbus two thousand was Benny and a broom servicing kit. Cyrus didn't like quidditch, his thing was about pranks and jokes. 

Grinning slightly, Harry began to make his descent to his little brother.

"Hey Benny," said Harry as he plopped down next to the smaller boy.

"Hey Harry, why are you acting so chipper?" Harry smiled down.

"Well, before we figure that out, how about I show you the proper way of polishing a broomstick?" He reached over and placed his own hands over Benny's and moving them in the correct form over the broomstick.

Not far from them, Cizzy Black was looking out of the window and stared curiously at the eleven-year-old boy. It was rather sweet when Harry placed his hands over Benny's to show him how to clean his broom.

"Am going to miss Harry when he goes to school tomorrow." Cizzy replied to Sirius. Sirius was looking out the window this time. Just in time to see a laughing Cyrus run up and pounce on Harry and Benny and begin wrestling on the grass as brothers usually would. Eventually, both parents turned from the window and back to their own thoughts.

"I will to." Sirius whispered.

"It's too bad you'll be going to Hogwarts tomorrow." Benny said to Harry as Cyrus nodded in agreement.

Harry smiled sadly and called the boys to move closer. "Then how about one last parting gift from me to you before I leave." He reached around his neck and took off a necklace with the Potter Crest on it, a hexagon medallion with a faceless man kneeling with a phoenix and its wings wrapped around him. As the eldest child, he was to be the future head of the Potter household, which this medallion signified. Sirius had given it to him to remind him of his true parents and what they stand for. But, at the moment, he didn't care.

Taking a rather large rock, he brought it down on the medallion. And before the twins could stop him, he had cracked the medallion in half with a jagged line going down the center.

"H-Harry," Benny said in a panicked voice, "why d-did you do that! That thing is really impo-" Harry cut him off by placing half of the medallion into Benny's palm.

"Shut up and take it. I could probably repair it with magic anyway. Consider it my way of promising to be the best big brother ever and to make sure that I write you guys everyday. You two better share it." He smiled.

Benny looked down at the half he had, he then looked up and grinned.

"Dad's not gonna like this." Cyrus said in a singing voice.

"Yeah, he won't," Harry said, still smiling, "but, we'll keep this between us. Deal?" He stuck out his hand.

"Deal."

They spent the rest of their day flying their brooms and basically just hanging out.

* * *

Cizzy sat in the attic by herself thinking like she always does when she worried.

She had gotten a phone call from Walton.

**To Be Continued... ( Some day) **


	13. Author's NOte

Chapter One

Hogwarts

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, SIRIUS ORION BLACK, GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE OR I'LL DRAG YOU OUT BY YOUR EARS!"

**A/N** I made a part 2 'First year: Another Me' which is so totally going to suck, but you can read it if you want.


End file.
